


Reforged

by CoruscantChillwave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Communication is Sexy, Consent is Sexy, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lingerie, Luke Skywalker's Arms Appreciation Society, M/M, Makeup, Multi, No George, Oral Sex, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shaving, Shaving is foreplay, Strap-Ons, There is underwear in space, Vaginal Sex, breast forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoruscantChillwave/pseuds/CoruscantChillwave
Summary: Luke Skywalker had dreamed about dresses and makeup since he was a child. While the presence of war he had been drawn into kept his fantasies at bay, peacetime had brought the desire roaring back to the surface. He expected Mara Jade to be disgusted when he admitted his long-suppressed dreams to her. Never did he expect that not only would she be supportive, but she would want to help.Part I complete!
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker & Original Character(s), Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. (Part I) Are you ready?

“Are you ready?” 

Luke felt his heart nearly jump out of his throat as he looked up from his datapad and saw Mara Jade standing in the entryway to the kitchenette clad in nothing but an open silk robe. Of course, that wasn’t the reason his pulse was starting to race (though it certainly was the reason his blood supply was currently being reallocated to certain parts of the body). No, he was currently experiencing what was either a low-grade panic attack or a rush of sudden adrenaline all because his wife said those three words.

He couldn’t quite be sure that this was actually, finally happening. Months ago Mara had sensed something was wrong and Luke knew she didn’t need a Force bond to suss that out. He’d always strived to be open and honest with her, but there was one thing, one specific dream he couldn’t bring himself to admit out loud to himself let alone to Mara. 

Mara was Mara and one night where Luke was feeling particularly sullen and withdrawn, she asked him point blank what was wrong. Maybe it was because he’d been bottling these feelings up for so long. Maybe it was because he felt guilty for not being honest with her. _It was definitely because he felt guilty for not being honest with her_. Before he could try to stop himself, the words started flowing and finally put the desire that had been buried so deeply within him for most of his life out there in the open. 

There had been an uncomfortable beat, an excruciating moment where he was certain that Mara was going to be mad or, worse, disgusted. He braced for the worst outcome he’d been ruminating on for months to happen. Instead, she laughed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Mara had said, wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m not making fun of you, I’m honestly relieved that’s it. Is that all that’s been bothering you?”

Luke could only nod. A sense of both immense relief that he’d finally admitted this to Mara left him feeling almost numb. 

“You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, farmboy,” Mara told him as she leaned over in bed to place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
That had been a little over a month ago. In the time since he’d barely seen Mara as he’d needed to travel for a grab bag of diplomatic assignments on behalf of his fledgling Jedi Order and Mara had been off running a few favors for Talon Karrde. He’d only gotten back to their modest flat on Coruscant a few days ago and Mara had arrived late the prior evening. All that time he was simply relieved not to have that anxiety weighing on his shoulders anymore. He was able to put it out of his mind, and that seemed like enough. 

“Well farmboy don’t keep me waiting,” Mara said, placing a hand on her hip that caused the robe to shift _just_ enough to expose a touch more of her breast. “Are you ready?”

Luke’s throat suddenly felt as dry as the Jundland Wastes and all he could do was meekly nod and stand to walk towards his wife. With a grin, Mara took his hand and led him towards the refresher. 

“You really don’t have to do this,” Luke said. 

Mara looked over her shoulder at him with that bemused expression he loved so much. “We both know I don’t have to do anything. Have you considered maybe _I_ want this too?”

He had to admit, that thought hadn’t crossed his mind. Or even got within the same star system as his mind. Before he could so much as ask a follow-up question, Mara had allowed the robe on her frame to fall onto the refresher floor, pooling around her ankles and leaving her fully exposed to the increasingly steamy air from the shower. Glancing over her shoulder, she crooked a finger towards him and stepped in. Wasting no time, Luke disrobed and joined his wife, taking care to close the transparisteel door behind him. Before he could so much as say a word, Mara’s lips were pressed firmly to his, arms drawing him into her and the hot spray of water. 

“For the next two days, we are not leaving this flat,” she said after breaking the kiss. “It’s just going to be you, me, and your dream. If this is still what you want, that is.” 

Luke looked at Mara through lidded eyes. She looked so earnest, determined even. In that moment he felt his anxiety over this lessen, as if being carried away by the streams of water cascading down their bodies. This was all happening so quickly and even though he felt like he should be nervous, he trusted Mara more than anyone in the Galaxy. 

“I want this, Mara,” he said with a degree of resoluteness that surprised him a touch. 

Mara smiled a smile that seemed imbued with both happiness and relief. “Good. Now take a seat.”

Luke gingerly disentangled himself from Mara and sat down on the bench in the shower. One perk of the whole being-a-Galaxy-wide-hero was that it made it a little easier to secure a flat with nice amenities such as this luxury shower (which he never seemed to make enough use of). He watched as Mara retrieved a few items from a shelf opposite of him, his eyes lingering on her ass as she stooped down to pick something up. 

“Enjoying the view, farmboy?” she asked. 

“More beautiful than the solar storms of Iattu IV.”  
  
“Flatterer,” Mara said, rolling her eyes. She re-angled the shower head and sat down next to him. “Okay, ground rules. The most important thing about the next two days is that you’re comfortable. If at any point you need to ask a question, you ask the question. If at any point you need to slow down, you tell me to slow down. If at any point you need to stop, you tell me and we stop. Are we good?”

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, letting the water continue to soothe his skin and muscles, before nodding. “We’re good.” 

“Good,” Mara said. “Now keep your eyes closed for a few minutes.” 

Luke heard Mara pick up one of the bottles she had brought over. He felt her fingers on his hair and scalp working in what must have been the nicest smelling shampoo he had ever encountered. He could feel himself falling into a trance not unlike his regular meditation rituals as she covered every strand of his hair with the aromatic shampoo. 

“Mirax turned me on to this stuff,” Mara explained. “Some magic combination of kolto plant and meiloorun extract. Does wonders for my hair.”

There were a great many things about Mara that Luke loved. Her fiery red mane was high on the list. “Give Mirax my thanks.”

After several long minutes of Mara carefully tending to his hair, she pulled him back to his feet and back under the stream of water. Tilting his head back, she carefully rinsed the shampoo out. Next came the conditioner (which smelled just as lovely) that she applied with the same amount of care. 

“You can open your eyes,” Mara said as she returned to the bench to retrieve another item or two. “We’re going to leave that in for a little bit but… this might be where you want to hop off?”

Luke raised a brow. “Why would I want to stop now?”

Mara held up her vibrorazor and can of shaving gel. 

“Oh.”

“We can stop if you’re not ready,” Mara said with a grimace. “We _should_ stop if you’re uncomfortable with-“

“No.” Luke smiled and placed a hand on Mara’s cheek. “I trust you. I want this.”

With another warm smile Mara nodded, placed another kiss on his lips, and went to work. First placing a healthy amount of the shaving gel into the palm of her hand, she began to spread it over his chest and stomach. Luke’s sandy blonde hair made it so he didn’t look quite like a Wookiee, but his body hair was certainly noticeable. Mara picked up the vibrorazor next and flipped a small switch that caused it to hum. 

“I beg of you to hold still,” Mara said. “If I accidentally nick you I’m going to feel bad for weeks.” 

“I’ll be as still as a statue,” Luke promised. 

Mara lightly pressed the vibrorazor to his chest and took a long stroke downwards, moved it under the shower stream to rinse the blades clean, and repeated with each stroke leaving behind a strip of visibly smooth skin. She instructed him to hold his hands over his head as she spread the gel onto his underarms, forcing him to bite back laughter as her fingers tickled his skin. Mara made short work of those tufts of hair, leaving him smooth from his stomach to his neck. 

Luke could feel his pulse quicken as Mara knelt on the shower floor and began to apply the gel to one leg. Stroke, rinse, repeat. He watched entranced as Mara worked, her touch delicate, deliberate, and full of care. Luke barely noticed that nearly ten minutes had passed since Mara had begun to shave him. He was woken from his reverie when she took his hand and slowly ran it up his now silky smooth sigh, the sensation eliciting an involuntary gasp from him. 

“Stars…” Luke muttered. “This feels incredible.” 

Mara looked up at him, seemingly relieved that he wasn’t upset or hadn’t been pushed too far. “I… can keep going. If you’d like.” 

She rest her hand on his cock, semi-erect now from arousal. Her fingertips brushed against the tuft of sandy blonde pubic hair above it. 

Luke swallowed. Thought for a beat. Two beats. Then he nodded. 

He didn’t quite expect to see Mara grin as she turned the vibrorazor around, activating a trimmer attachment that she carefully began to push through the mound of hair. Bit by bit, his curls fell away to leave a trail of stubble behind. Luke held his breath as Mara gently pulled his sack taught to run the trimmer over. _Hold still indeed,_ he thought to himself. Her touch remained deft and before long she had covered the last of the stubble with the gel. 

Stroke. Rinse. Repeat. 

Mara stood again and drew Luke back into the water stream. He sighed as the residual shaving gel washed away, followed by the conditioner that had been sitting in his hair. Almost too soon he saw Mara reach over to the shower controls to shut the water stream off leaving Luke damp, hot, and extremely bothered. 

“Work this into your skin gently,” Mara said, tossing a bottle of her moisturiser to him. “Important to do this after you shave or your skin will hate you.” 

Luke caught the bottle. “Given my skincare routine since Yavin has consisted predominantly of sanisteams and military-grade soap bars, I’m pretty sure my skin already hates me.”

“Then you have a lot of making up to do,” Mara said with a wink as she stepped out of the shower to dry off.  
  
“Aw, not going to help me with this?” Luke teased. 

“Even you can handle this,” Mara teased back. “Besides, I have a few things I need to get ready. Come to our room when you’re done, love.” 

Luke watched (or perhaps gazed was more honest) as his wife departed the refresher. Smiling to himself, he toweled himself off before popping the bottle of moisturizer open to pour a generous amount onto his hand. He quickly discovered that amount was perhaps too generous as he started with his arms only to find he wasn’t so much working it into his skin rather than applying an industrial sized load onto it. Grimacing, he rubbed his forearms together to better spread it out. _Okay, a little bit goes a long ways,_ he said to himself. _Noted._

With a bit more caution he worked the moisturizer over his chest and toned stomach, taking care to work the soothing cream over each centimeter of skin the vibrorazor had touched. He had to admit Mara was right. Already his skin felt better than… well, perhaps better than it had ever felt in his life. Growing up on a desert world, going into the military, and then forming a religious order weren’t necessarily life choices that led to good skincare. A tingle shot up his spine as his fingers gently massaged the moisturizer into the now bare pubic mound, cock, and sack. How was it possible he felt more sensitive there than before? He lingered there perhaps longer than he should have, especially with Mara waiting for him. 

Plus, he had saved the best for last. 

Propping one foot on the shower bench, he placed a little more moisturizer into his hands and imitated what he had seen Mara do so many times. Starting at his ankle, he spread the cream up his leg, then worked back down to massage it into his skin. Luke marveled at not just the sensation of his bare legs beneath his fingers, but the sight. Switching legs, he couldn’t help but notice that his skin seemed to glow a bit, reflecting a touch of the refresher light in a way it couldn’t before. 

When Luke finally stepped out of the shower, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw himself in the mirror over the dual sinks. He’d long been in good shape. Toned if not somewhat lithe, a little shorter than average. All useful traits to have for a starfighter pilot that needed to squeeze into the tight confines of a cockpit. What he saw now in the mirror was a body that was all that but now sleek and even… 

No, he was getting ahead of himself. 

Taking a steadying breath, he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the en-suite refresher and stepped back into the master bedroom and once again felt his heart jump into his throat. Supplies had been carefully placed on Mara’s dressing table opposite their bed. A few lit candles on the nightstand filled the room with a soft and pleasant floral scent. And there seated on the foot of the bed was his beautiful Mara clad in a short, sheer lace robe that mercifully left precious little to the imagination. He almost failed to notice a box with a bow placed right beside her. 

“Took you long enough,” Mara said with a wry smile. 

“Your implication was that I should be thorough,” Luke replied. “I am pleased to report that your orders were followed and I was, indeed, thorough.” 

“Oh I’ll be the judge of that,” Mara said. “But… Check-in time. Are you okay?”  
  
“Mara, I’m fine!” 

Mara paused to look over Luke, seemingly reading over his body language. Sure, they may have had a Force bond, but nothing replaced explicit consent. With a nod and smile, Mara patted the package beside her. 

“I did a little shopping for you while I was gone,” Mara explained. “Luke, I know this all must feel sudden. We haven’t really talked about this in a month. I just wanted to give you your space and, well… Selfishly I wanted to surprise you.” 

Stars, Luke loved her. Taking a seat beside Mara, Luke hooked his index finger under her chin and drew her in for a quick kiss. “You didn’t have to do any of this. But I’m glad you did.” 

“Oh, I know,” Mara said as she placed the package sitting beside her on Luke’s lap. “Check-in time again, love. Here’s your first present.” 

Luke took in a breath and exhaled slowly before carefully tugging the bow off and removing the top of the package. His jaw dropped as he reached in and pulled out a robe that matched identically the one Mara wore. Black and sheer with material that felt luxurious to the touch. Holding it out in front of him, he saw the length was such that it would only _just_ cover the wearer’s hips at most. 

Mara slid behind Luke, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I have a confession.”

“Oh?” Luke replied.

“Mmhmm.” Mara rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, “I ordered this for you the night we had our chat and I haven’t been able to stop dreaming about seeing you in it. But…” 

“But?” 

Luke felt Mara’s hold on him tighten just a fraction. “Do you want to see yourself in this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeaaaaaaaaah.
> 
> This was just supposed to be a ~2000 word PWP one-shot at most but then they had to go off and get ~feelings~ so I guess this is going to be a novella now?


	2. Gaining a Co-Conspirator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Which The Explicit Tag Is Earned

The words just spilled out of him. 

He had told Mara that ever since a child he had fantasies of becoming more feminine. How he used to imagine himself wearing his childhood friend Cami’s outfits and makeup. The intensity of desire for this deep-seated desire ebbed and flowed over the years. Through all the wars he had been too busy trying not to die in his X-wing to indulge those dreams more than just a stray idle thought here and there. 

But then peace time came and, while he wasn’t exactly idle by any means, Luke had a lot more time on his hands to be alone with his thoughts and as a result that fantasy began to whisper to him again. On long hyperspace jumps where he no longer had to go over military intelligence and fine tuning strategies for Rogue Squadron, the whisper became a dull roar. When he had the chance to enjoy a date with Mara, it transformed into envy and almost jealousy that she was the one able to wear a beautiful dress with heels that showed off her perfect legs and makeup to complete the whole look. 

It was one such date night that he was feeling particularly sullen and, as best as he tried to hide it, Mara had more than picked up on it. She told him that she was getting worried about how frequently he seemed to get withdrawn and that for months she would ask what was wrong only for him to deflect. The guilt Luke felt was like a vibroblade to the heart and in that moment he confessed as to what was bothering him and that this wasn’t just something weighing on him the last few months, but had been gnawing at him for the majority of his life. 

“Do you want to see yourself in this?” Mara asked. 

That had been a month ago. Now, Luke was sitting on their bed and holding up a robe in which  _ intimate _ would be an understatement to describe it. Black in color, half-length sleeves, satin collar and waist tie, and a bodice so sheer virtually nothing was left to the imagination. It was an identical match to the robe Mara currently wore but with one vital, key difference: this gift from his wife now belonged to him. 

“It’s okay if you want to stop here,” Mara followed up after several long moments of silence from Luke.

“Mara I love it,” Luke finally said. Turning to face Mara again, he set the robe on his lap and leaned forward to place a kiss on his wife’s lip. His arms snaked around Mara’s back and he pulled her into him as he strengthened this kiss, his tongue gently probing at her lips. He could feel Mara’s barely-covered chest press into his bare chest, the sensation of her hardened nipples brushing against him sending electricity shooting up and down his spine. 

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against Mara’s. “I can’t believe you did this for me… Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Mara said with a smile, her cheeks flushed. “But you should know, you’re not the only person getting something out of this. I… meant it when I said I’ve been fantasizing about you wearing this.”

This wasn’t just some one-way fantasy? Mara had been dreaming about this as well. Luke had thought that the anxiety and shame he had felt over this long-held desire had dissipated entirely, but the weight he felt that had just vaporized told him he had still been clinging to that internalized fear even since telling Mara about all this a month ago. He felt lighter than he had in years, perhaps ever, because his wife wasn’t just being supportive. 

She wanted to participate. 

Mara disentangled herself from Luke’s embrace and slid off the bed, taking his robe with her. She stood beyond the foot of the bed and held the sheer garment open for him. Luke smiled in turn and left the bed himself, allowing the towel around his hips to fall to the floor as he strode towards Mara. Carefully he placed one arm into the robe followed by the other. A sigh escaped his lips as she pulled the material over his shoulders, the fabric sensually brushing against his newly smooth chest and hips. Mara stepped in front of him, taking hold of the wide satin ribbon and the waist and tying it off. 

“Stars…” Mara muttered quietly as she took a step back and eyed Luke from head to foot. “My imagination didn’t do this justice.”

Unable to help himself, Luke padded towards the mirror on Mara’s dressing table. He gasped once more, a hand going to his mouth in surprise. The person looking back at Luke perhaps wasn’t feminine, but androgynous would have absolutely fit the bill. The risque robe over his smooth chest, stomach, and hips looked nearly as sensual as it felt. He could feel his heart beating faster as his cheeks flushed. 

“Too much?” Mara asked. 

Luke shook his head. “I’m fine, Mara. More than fine. I can’t believe that’s…”

“Most definitely you,” Mara said as she stood beside him. “I had to guess on the sizing but thankfully you’re only a little taller than me so I was able to get close.”

“Close? This looks perfect.” 

Mara kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you think so. Now are you ready for your next present?”

“Next present?” Luke asked. “I won’t say no of course but you really didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“New rule, stop telling me that I didn’t have to do this or that,” Mara chided. She stooped over and opened one of the drawers on her dressing table, producing a gift bag. “Yes I’m doing this for you, because I love you and sometimes I want to spoil you." 

Mara handed Luke the bag. “But like I said, I’m also getting something out of this. Go ahead, open it up.” 

Luke could see the anticipation in Mara’s expression that he no doubt was mirroring. He set the bag down on the bed and opened it, inhaling sharply as its contents were revealed. First he pulled out a striking red bikini style bra. The satin cups were covered in a layer of matching vibrant red lace that flowed over the straps as well with a small bow adorning the center. Luke held it in his hands for several moments before setting it gingerly down on the bed and reaching back into the bag. He removed the matching bikini style panties The front and back were the same satin material that formed the cups of the bra and connecting it together was a narrow band of the same red lace. 

“I didn’t want to get something too risque,” Mara remarked. “I didn’t want you to feel like you were going too fast, but I still wanted you to have something special. Something that would make you feel-”

“Beautiful?” Luke asked. 

“Sexy,” Mara said. “Are you still good to keep going?” 

“Yes,” Luke said, “and you don’t have to keep asking me that.” 

Mara shook her head. “Yes, I do. This-” she gestured towards him and then the undergarments sitting on the bed. “-is a lot and if you’re comfortable there’s much more that we can do. I don’t want you to feel pressured and most of all, I don’t want you to feel unsettled. We go slow, we check in with each other, and we enjoy this together. If at any point I feel uncomfortable, I’m going to tell you. I need you to do the same for me.” 

For what must have been the thousandth time that morning, Luke marveled at how much he loved Mara Jade and how much she cared for him. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I can’t thank the Force enough to have you,” Luke said. “We have a deal. I promise to tell you if I need to slow down or stop entirely.” 

Mara placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you. Now, leave the bra for now but put the panties on… Actually, I think we need to take care of something else first.” 

“What?”

Mara grinned and merely glanced at his midsection. Looking down, Luke saw his erection parting the bottom of his robe. He blushed a touch. Somehow he hadn’t realized just how aroused he had gotten. _ Why not? It’s not like your wife shaved you smooth from the neck down, put you in a sexy robe, and gifted you with a bra and panty set that you’ve dreamed about wearing for years?  _

“Uh, oops?” Luke said with a lopsided smile. 

Mara playfully rolled her eyes and reached down, wrapping her fingers around his cock. “Why don’t I help you with that?” 

“By all means…” Luke exhaled sharply as Mara gently stroked him. 

If Luke had been more aroused at any point in his life, he certainly couldn’t recall the occasion. He watched Mara knelt down in front of him, placed her hands under the meager fabric of the robe, and rested them on his smooth hips. She looked up and flashed that wry smile that he loved but also drove him wild with desire. With her gaze locked on his, she slowly ran her tongue along the length of his cock and around the sensitive head. Three times she repeated along one side, the other, the underside before her eyes closed and she took him into her mouth. 

Luke briefly worried that the incongruous image would bring those feelings of shame and guilt back to the fore, but as he watched Mara’s lips envelop his cock that jutted outwards from the feminine and  _ sexy as all nine Corellian hells _ lace robe all he could register was that he felt incredible. He set his hand on Mara’s head, his fingers gently combing through her vibrant red hair as she bobbed up and down his cock. Gradually she increased the pressure on his shaft, sucking and massaging until he could feel that familiar tingling sensation building from the center of his cock. 

“Oh stars, Mara!” Luke threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, whole body shuddering as he came in Mara’s mouth. 

Mara slowly rocked back, releasing Luke’s cock from her lips. She gazed up at him as if pondering something for a moment before, almost imperceptibly, shaking her head. With a small, content smile she closed her eyes and made a bit of a show of swallowing Luke’s cum, tilting her head back and offering a soft  _ mmm _ of pleasure. Not that he minded, of course. It was Mara’s turn to let out a content sigh as she reached for Luke’s discarded towel, patting his softening cock dry.

“You’re incredible,” Luke said as he helped Mara back up to her feet. “You have to let me return the favor.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Mara said with a wink. “And you’ll get your chance, don’t worry. Back to the task at hand, love.” 

She handed him the red panties. As Luke slid one leg in followed by the other, he realized Mara had been right to tend to him first. It felt as if sparks were flying across his skin as he slowly pulled the panties up and he nearly stopped breathing as the material settled into place on his hips, hugging his smooth skin. He turned to look at himself in the mirror again, lifting up his robe slightly for a better view. Yes, it looked and felt arousing and sensual and sexy to see the lace and satin covering his hips and ass but more than that… 

“It feels right,” he said quietly. 

Normally that would have been a moment where Mara would have offered an amused quip, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m glad you think so,” she murmured. “Really glad. It’s… a relief to see you looking so happy.”

Luke was taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve smiled more in the last hour than you have in months, love,” Mara said. “I guess even after you told me about this I didn’t fully realize how much this was weighing on your mind. Thank you for being honest with me, Luke.”

“I should be thanking you,” Luke replied. “All of this is because of you.”

“I just bought you things in the hopes of making you a little happier. There haven’t been a whole lot of people in the Galaxy that trust me for good reason. Knowing that you trust me enough to be that vulnerable and let me see his part of you… It’s a reminder of how lucky I am.” 

They both were lucky, that much Luke knew. He tilted her chin up again to give her another kiss. 

“I’m ready to keep going,” Luke whispered. “With you.” 


	3. Heel-Toe

The thing about having one’s deepest held dreams suddenly come to fruition is that it can create an almost out-of-body experience. That certainly was Luke’s feeling as he sat in front of Mara’s dressing table dressed in a robe that was certainly Spouse’s Eyes Only and a pair of red bikini style lace panties to go with it. He looked at the reflection in the mirror, the reflection looked back at him, and he had to remind himself that, yes, that really was him and, yes, this was all because he was married to the single greatest woman in the Galaxy. 

Luke watched as Mara carefully took inventory of the items she had set on the tabletop, of which he might be able to accurately identify a third of them. As they had done with each step of the way this morning, they had paused for a check-in. She confirmed she was comfortable and ready to proceed and he confirmed he was feeling the same way. Granted, Mara was at the driver’s controls so far but that was fine. He trusted her more than anyone. 

That, and he had  _ no _ idea what to do with the vast majority of cosmetics and tools she had procured. 

“All of this is yours,” Mara explained. “Your third gift. Even if you don’t use it often, it’s nice to have your own high quality cosmetics at your disposal. Plus, this will keep you out of my stuff.” 

Luke stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Careful or I’ll put that thing to work,” Mara chided. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Luke responded. 

Mara had retreated to the kitchen a few minutes earlier to procure another chair so she could sit directly in front of Luke. “For now I’m just going to apply some makeup and do a little work. I’ll explain what I’m doing, but I’m going to hold off on showing you exactly  _ how _ to do all of this.” 

“To see if I’m comfortable with it first?” 

“Mmhmm.” Mara nodded. “Okay, going to start by putting a bit of moisturizer on your face because I’m going to assume you forgot to do that in the shower.”

“Guilty.” 

“I know you so well,” Mara teased as she reached for a tube of lotion, placing a bit into her palm before working it onto her fingers. 

She gently applied it onto his face, deftly ensuring that it was evenly applied. He did his best to try and follow along as Mara gave an overview of each step. Something called foundation and concealer? She followed that up by applying a translucent powder with an odd looking implement with a soft and puffy ball on the end. He was rather taken aback when Mara said all of this was, in her words, the ‘groundwork of the whole operation.’ 

“Okay, close your eyes,” Mara instructed. “This part takes some practice so don’t get too frustrated if you decide to try this yourself. 

Dutifully he closed his eyes as instructed. He felt Mara brush something against his eyes with a small brush. Eyeshadow, she explained, followed by a thin black eyeliner. He snuck a peak as she reached for a rather sinister looking metal implement that Mara explained was not, actually, a torture device but merely an eyelash curler. After using it for a few seconds on each eye, he felt Mara apply what seemed to be another small brush to his eyelashes. That he could recognize as mascara. Luke once had remarked that it looked like Mara needed an artist’s touch when applying it.  _ You have no idea, _ she had told him. 

“Okay, done with your eyes but keep them closed,” Mara said. “I want to see your reaction when I’m done with all this. 

Another brush tickled his cheeks as Mara informed him she was applying blush. This would take practice to learn how to evenly apply this himself she reiterated. Next she told him to pucker his lips (he was zero percent surprised that she stole a kiss for herself as he did that, not that he was going to complain). Mara continued to explain that she was applying lipstick and she would use her finger to evenly spread it out over his lips. 

“Can I look now?” Luke asked. 

“Not yet, still need to do your hair,” Mara replied. “You might think short hair can’t be feminine and gorgeous but, well, you’ll see.” 

He had no idea what Mara was up to now. He could feel her tugging strands of hair in different directions, putting in what felt like small clips, applying what smelled like a holding spray of some sort. While she was busy at work, Luke could feel a bit of anxiety bubble up within him. Not that he was feeling nervous or shameful about all of this, but because he was positively  _ excited. _ After what felt like an eternity, Mara spun his seat to face the mirror and told him to open his eyes. 

He did so. 

He blinked. 

His jaw dropped. 

Staring back at him was a reflection that, ostensibly he recognized as Luke Skywalker hero of the Republic and slayer of Death Stars, but this Luke was different. Softer, feminine, beautiful, and yes even sexy. The makeup softened his features where they needed to be softened and amplified what needed to be amplified. From the eyeliner, the hintest of blush in his cheeks, to the striking soft red lipstick, a womanly visage was reflected in the mirror. All of it was brought together by what Mara had done with his hair, transforming his loose mop of unkempt sandy blonde into an eye-catching spiked look that sat somewhere between a faux hawk and a pixie cut. 

Had this look always been inside him? 

“It’s a little more than what you’d do for just heading out.” Mara sounded almost nervous. “But it’s a good look for a nice evening date. You certainly could do more if you wanted, but you can do less and still look absolutely stunning.” 

“You think I look stunning?” Luke asked. 

Mara nodded slowly. 

For the first time perhaps in his whole life, the reflection in the mirror felt like more than just a reflection. Luke forced himself to do a gut-check. How was he feeling? Was this just some rush of excitement? Was this all going to come crashing down when the adrenaline wore off? He stared at himself, waiting for that all too familiar hint of shame and embarrassment to surface but, try as he might, he couldn’t find it. He legitimately liked what he saw. He was  _ happy _ with what he saw. 

Luke managed to tear his gaze away from the mirror and whispered, “I think you’re right.”

Luke could see the relief wash over Mara. This had been the most dramatic thing she had done yet and no doubt she was worried that, no,  _ this  _ time she was going to push him too far. But she hadn’t. Instead she had confidently and carefully guided him through every checkpoint without pushing him.

“I’d give you a kiss but…” he gestured to his red colored lips. 

Mara laughed. “Too early in the day to mess up my work, flyboy.” 

“Exactly.” Luke grinned. “Now… I feel like I’m getting a little greedy, but…”

“You’re ready for your next present?”   
  
“I’m ready for my next present.” 

“Very well,” Mara said as she padded towards their walk-in closet. “Take off the robe and put that bra on.” 

Uh oh. Taking off a bra, that Luke could do (and Mara could attest to it). Putting one on? Grimacing, Luke removed the robe, picked up the red satin and lace covered bra and tried to recall how his wife put one of these on every morning. He held up the cups to his chest, put one arm through at a time, then reached behind his back to put the clasps together. After a few minutes of futility a voice in his head reminded him that  _ she puts it on backwards then rotates it, idiot. _ It still took a try or two to get the clasps to hold but this angle of attack proved significantly more successful as he spun it back into place. 

“There you go, champ,” Mara quipped. 

Luke couldn’t help but chuckle. “How long were you watching?” 

“Oh almost the entire time, it was great entertainment,” Mara said as she set another box and a few articles of clothing on the bed. 

“How in blazes did you keep all this hidden from me?” Luke asked.

“Easy, you’re the least observant person on the planet when it comes to anything in our closet that isn’t specifically on your rack.” 

She had him there. 

“I picked out a nice, casual daytime outfit for you and don’t worry, I’ve got a change of clothes for this evening I think you’ll like,” Mara explained. “As for what’s in the box, well. This isn’t necessarily something you brought up so I’m making a bit of a gamble. I will totally understand if this isn’t for you, but I do think you’ll like how it looks when everything comes together.” 

Luke raised a brow as he opened the box and peered inside. Mara was right, that  _ was _ a bit of a gamble. He retrieved two identical and shockingly realistic looking (and feeling) breast forms as well as a strange looking device the size of a large flimsiplast pen and set them down next to the box. Of all of the gifts Mara had given to him so far, this was definitely the most surprising. 

“Wow,” Luke said.

Mara grimaced. “Yeah, I know. I didn’t think you’d go for it, but wanted to at least present the option. You’ll notice your bra has a bit of space between your chest and the cups. I’ve got another one that you can use without those breast forms. Let me just go grab-”

“Well, hold up,” Luke interrupted. “You’re right I definitely wasn’t expecting this, but… Like you said it’s just you and me the next two days. I’ll try it, and if I don’t like it I’ll tell you and take them off.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Luke offered her a reassuring smile. He picked up the breast forms and held them up to his chest awkwardly. “Now, uh, what the hell do I do with these?” 

Mara guided Luke to sit down on the edge of the bed and took the breast forms from him. One at a time she slid them into place between his bare chest and the bra’s cups, taking a few moments to slightly adjust and reposition them just so. Luke couldn’t help but notice that they were a perfect match for his skin tone. Once satisfied with their placement, Mara picked up the strange, pen-like object that had also been in the box. 

“This is what makes these special,” Mara said as she thumbed on the device. “This creates a molecular seal with your skin. It’ll feel a touch warm as it works, but not painful. Feel up to trying this?” 

Luke nodded his consent and Mara brought the device to his chest. A faint blue light emanated from the tip of the device and he watched with absolute fascination as each part of the seam between the breast form and his skin magically seemed to fuse together. She pulled his bra away from his skin a touch to complete the process before repeating on the other breast form. When she set the tool down again, he could hardly tell where his flesh ended and the synthetic breasts began. 

“Go take a look,” Mara said. 

Standing once more, Luke stood in front of the dressing table mirror and turned from side to side. He wasn’t quite certain how he felt about them but he had to admit, Mara was right that they completed the look as it were. They definitely didn’t look out of place. They fit his frame, didn’t draw too much attention, but still had a distinct heft on his chest. As he ran his finger over them, he could feel where his own skin ended and the synthetic synthetic breast began. As realistic as they were, they were still just inanimate objects molded to his chest and could offer no real sensations. 

“Another guess on size but I think I did okay,” Mara said. “Since you’re a little taller and have broader shoulders than me, I thought you were suited for something a little larger than... “ She grinned and cupped her breasts. 

“Your knack for eyeballing measurements is unparalleled,” Luke said. “I’m going to admit that I’m a little less sure about these. It’s not that I don’t like them, it’s just something that might take a little getting used to. I want to keep them on and give it a try, though.” 

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

“Good,” Mara said as she took his hand to walk him towards his outfit on the bed. “Because I think you look amazing right now.”

She paused. “Not that I want to pressure you into-”

Luke held a finger up to her lips. “I know. If I decide they’re not for me, I’ll tell you and I promise I won’t feel bad. Right now I want to take them for a test flight.” 

Mara wrinkled her nose. “Promise me you’ll never use a flight school analogy with those again.” 

“I will make no such promises that I cannot guarantee I will keep.” 

Mara shook her head and gestured towards his awaiting outfit. “I know it’s not something like a dress, but I promise that’s coming. Let’s ease you into something a little more casual.” 

Luke felt a tinge of disappointment, but he had to concede Mara had been right thus far to take things slowly. Here he was, standing before his wife clad in a bra and panties with some synthetic breasts bonded to his chest and he didn’t feel any hint of discomfort. She was right, easing into this was what he needed. He cast his gaze towards the outfit consisting of a solid forest green tanktop with thick straps, a brown cropped bantha hyde vest, and a matching brown set of skinny-cut trousers. 

It may not have been quite what he was dreaming of yet, but he couldn’t wait to try the outfit on. He started with the shirt, tugging it over his head and torso before smoothing the material out. The cut of the tank top exposed just the most tasteful hint of his artificial cleavage. Next came the trousers which were, admittedly, a struggle. It took a little force and a bit of undignified jumping up and down to pull them over his legs and onto his hips, but he eventually succeeded and was able to tuck the shirt into it. It felt like the trousers were all but painted on to every contour of his legs and hips. Finally he slid the cropped vest on over the shirt. 

“Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing!” Mara said as she darted back into the closet, returning a few moments later with a pair of boots. 

Luke sat down on the bed again and picked up one boot to examine it. They were black leather that looked as if it would come to just a few inches below his knee. The heel resembled a perhaps two or two-and-half inch block. Mara had (more than) a few pairs of boots like, which led Luke to think on more than one occasion that they were her favorite fashion item. He certainly didn’t mind as he had always loved the sight of her wearing them. 

After pulling the boots on Luke stood again and took a few careful steps. The heels didn’t seem exceptionally high, but they were apparently high enough to upset his balance slightly. This, like so much of what he had experienced in the last hour or so, was going to take some practice. 

“Couple tips,” Mara said as she wrapped an arm around Luke to steady him. “Make sure you’re picking up your feet and not shuffling. When you stride, keep your foot pointed straight ahead and come down first on your heel, then your toes.

For a few minutes Luke practiced with the help of Mara’s watchful eye. He wasn’t entirely comfortable on those heeled boots yet, but he wasn’t constantly tripping which he was happy to chalk up as a win. Before too long Luke noticed how Mara’s advice wasn’t just helping him walk, but it had also impacted his posture. He could feel himself standing a little taller to keep his weight in a more centered position. 

“You’re getting the hang of it!” Mara said. “Just keep practicing but don’t overdo it. You should take those off and give your feet a break every now and then. Now… how about you go look at the finished product, hm?”

Mara gestured toward the full-length mirror hanging on the closet door and, with a nod, Luke walked towards it. He could feel his stomach fluttering with both nervousness and anticipation but when he finally saw himself, he was flooded with a sense of unbridled joy. His reflection was feminine in just about every way. from his hair and makeup down to even the shape his legs took while wearing the boots. Every individual component that Mara had so lovingly put together was wonderful but all put together? 

“I didn’t think I could ever look this-“ Luke started. 

“Beautiful,” Mara interrupted. “Gorgeous. Stunning. Sexy. Love, you are all of that and more.”

“Thank you, Mara,” Luke said as he felt a few stray tears stinging at his eyes that he quickly wiped away with his thumb. “Just. Thank you.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Mara replied earnestly. “But I’d you really want to thank me?”

“Hm?”

“Go make us some breakfast while I get changed. I’m starving.”

It was that moment Luke realized that he was in need of a meal as well. “Fair trade, one hot breakfast coming right up.”

She playfully swatted his ass as he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. With each step Luke reminded himself to keep his feet pointed straight and to land on his heel first and then toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's all I've got written and ready to post thus far and we're *checks notes* 8,000 words in and through maybe an hour-and-a-half of story real-time.
> 
> More coming (lol) soon!


	4. LBD

Maybe the most surprising thing was, for large stretches anyway, how utterly  _ normal _ Luke felt. He went about his day as he often did. Made breakfast, caught up on the overnight snubship race results (the Parmath Grand Prix apparently had been a disaster of wrecks and mechanical issues), and plugged away a little more at translating and deciphering recovered Jedi artifacts that he had come across in his travels. 

That wasn’t to say there weren’t points in which he was reminded  _ Oh, right, I’m wearing a bra, panties, synthetic breasts, and an outfit so skintight it’s showing just about everything off. _ After a few hours he sheepishly told Mara that he needed to take the breast forms off, though he was clear it wasn’t that he didn’t like them, quite the opposite, they just took more getting used to than perhaps everything else she had gifted him with that morning. She understood and helpfully suggested that if he was interested, he should try gradually increasing the length in which he wore them during the days he would mostly be home working. Once again he had to concede her latest suggestion was a solid one. 

Luke was guilty several times throughout the day of catching his reflection in a mirror as he traversed their flat and stopping to take a moment to marvel that, yes, it was indeed him in that outfit. He may have been skeptical about a pick of trousers, a tanktop, vest, and boots but (Stars he was saying this a lot today), Mara’s eye for what would look good on him was impeccable. The combination of skinny-cut trousers and heeled boots gave his legs and ass some definition and shape that was downright feminine. The cut of the tanktop and cropped vest subtly played into the look, though Luke did have to ask why Mara went sleeveless everything up top. 

“Your arms are one of my favorite features,” she said, then paused a beat. “Also about half the Galaxy agrees. Try searching for Luke Skywalker’s Arms sometime on the Holonet. There are fanclubs and everything.”

Luke stared at Mara agog. “No there aren’t.” 

“I only bring this up because I’m saltier than Crait I’m not the president of any of them.” 

He regretted later searching for and finding that, indeed, there were fanclubs for his arms on the Holonet. Who knew some candid photos of his upper arms could whip up such a frenzy? Luke spent the rest of the afternoon trying not to think about that particular revelation as he continued about his day. It wasn’t until nearly dusk that he had realized he had been lost in his work for hours. Could you blame him, though? It wasn’t every day he had access to a three thousand year old Jedi’s field logs. 

“Mara, do you want me to order some delivery for dinner?” Luke called out. “There’s that new Ronto roast place that opened up nearby I’ve been dying to try.” 

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’ve already taken care of dinner delivery,” Mara said from entry to the hall. 

It was the second time that day Luke had looked over to her in that exact spot and felt his jaw drop. He was biased, he knew. Mara was beautiful in anything she wore even if they were greasy mechanics overalls (Which, to be fair, was a look on her that  _ very _ much worked for Luke) but the not so common times she dressed up in evening wear? Well that was one of the Galaxy’s most breathtaking sights as far as he was concerned and this evening was no exception. Mara was dressed in the black, floor-length dress that hugged her from the collarbone to hip with a slit running up one side from the ground to above her left knee with those  _ tall _ silver heels that perfectly completed the look. That particular outfit drove him wild and oh did she ever know it. 

“That’s, uh, a little much for delivery isn’t it?” Luke asked, leaning back in his chair with a lopsided smile. 

“Mmhmm,” Mara replied. “And you don’t care one bit, do you?”

“Stars, no.” 

“I figured as much.” Mara walked towards her, deliberately, one heeled step placed  _ just so _ in front of the other to cause her hips to sway hypnotically. “Who says you can’t get dressed up for a date night at home? Now, shall we get you changed, love?”

Mara extended a hand that Luke took, standing as she helped him to his feet. He was mildly surprised to find that, this time, he wasn’t feeling any trepidation or nerves. This time it was pure excitement. Mara cast a glance at him as they walked back to their room. 

“You’re doing well in those boots, love,” She said. “Which is good. You’re going to need that practice.” 

Dial up excitement another notch. Mara instructed Luke to disrobe completely and, showing more restraint than he had ever before in his life with discarded laundry, carefully folded and set his outfit atop his dresser for now. It still felt surreal that those were his clothes that he got to keep and wear whenever he damn well felt like it. Just as he turned to face the walk-in closet, he caught sight of Mara exiting it with a garment bag in one hand and a shopping bag in another. 

“I don’t know, maybe I prefer you like this,” Mara said with a wink as she began setting things down on the bed. 

Luke placed his hands on his hips and struck the most over dramatic holodrama heroic pose he could manage while completely nude. “I’m like a fine piece of museum art.” 

“You are indeed, farmboy” Mara replied, placing a kiss on his cheek. “But I suppose I must sacrifice one lovely view for another. How do you feel about putting those synthetic breasts back on? This outfit has those in mind but I can make some tweaks fairly easily.” 

“I’m good to give those another go,” Luke replied. 

With a nod, Mara had Luke sit down on the bed and carefully placed the breast forms back on his chest, eyeballing the placement before using the tool to fuse it to his skin. The last time they had been on, they were nestled in his bra. This time when he caught himself in the mirror they were exposed and he couldn’t help but examine his reflection in the mirror opposite of him. Somehow they looked like they had always been there aren’t weren’t at all out of place as they fit his frame well. Perhaps he was already getting used to having them on? 

“I don’t blame you for staring,” Mara said. “I’ve got something a little different for you this time bra-wise. Let me know if it’s too much, but I think you might like what it does for your shape.”

Stepping behind and reaching around Luke, Mara wrapped something around his torso that covered his stomach and breasts, pushing the latter up a bit. The material was black satin, smooth and cool to the touch. As her hands drifted behind his back he saw that she had placed him in what looked like a corset, just… less strappy and dimly lit Holonet porn grade. Mara told him to breath in and hold for a few moments as she set it in place with small clips that sat on his lower back. 

“Definitely encourages a little better posture,” Luke said, standing a touch more upright. “It doesn’t feel that bad, though.” 

“Not too much, then?” Mara asked. 

Luke shook his head. When he caught his reflection in the mirror again he could see that the bra had left his upper back exposed but, more interestingly, had pinched in his waist a bit giving him a little bit of a curve rather than the straight rail of a waist he was used to.  _ Mara’s attention to detail comes through again,  _ he thought to himself. While he was admiring his reflection, Mara handed him the matching panties. Examining them, he could see they were somewhere between the bikini style he had worn earlier and one of the thongs he had seen Mara in. He slid them up his legs, reveling in the sensation of the material as they came to rest over his hips. 

“How are you feeling?” Mara asked. “Too much or are you okay?”

Luke pivoted on his heels to face her. “More than okay, love. I’m ready for whatever you have next.” 

Mara chewed on her lip for a moment. “This might be pushing too far and if it is, don’t worry we have other options, just tell me.” 

“Of course.” 

With a nod, Mara opened the garment bag and lifted its contents out by the hanger it was resting on. “My thought is everyone deserves their own little black dress.” 

Perhaps never has anything been so accurately described in three words. Mara helped Luke slide the dress over his body and put his arms through the barely there straps that crossed right between his shoulder blades. The material had a little stretch, but still managed to cling to his frame. The neckline came up to his collarbone to cover his front while the open cut on the back left his upper back fully exposed. When he set his arms down by his side, Luke saw that the length didn’t come all that close to reaching his fingertips.

Mara offered a low and slow whistle. “I’m not just saying this because I’m your wife, but a good chunk of the Galaxy wishes they pulled off that look as well as you do.”

“Thanks, love.” A blush crept onto Luke’s cheeks. 

Mara sat him down to reapply some makeup and fix his hair, providing a few more tips and giving him the chance to refresh the red lipstick himself. It was a touch uneven on the application, but not a bad try Luke thought. She asked if he wanted to try putting on some nail polish and he (enthusiastically) agreed. He watched Mara coat his fingers and toes in a shade of red that matched his lipstick.

When Mara retreated back to the closet, Luke closed his eyes and took a slow breath in. Here he was, decades of idle dreams made manifest and he wasn’t consumed by guilt or shame. It wasn’t even just an erotic rush (though he couldn’t deny he had been low-level turned on at multiple points throughout the day). Instead he felt comfortable and at peace. He had spent so much energy for so long trying to repress his dreams and now that at least for now he wasn’t, his whole being felt freer than it ever had.

“Bridge to Rogue One, report in,” Mara teased. 

Luke smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, just… very much enjoying the moment.” 

“Well let me make the moment even better.”

Mara opened a box that she had set on her dressing table and procured a pair of shimmering silver heels. Open toed with thin straps across the toe and ankle, a three inch block heel similar to the boots he wore earlier but just a touch taller. Luke watched Mara slide them onto his feet, securing them with the thin strap around his ankles. His outfit complete, Mara helped him up and walked him towards the full-length mirror. 

For a long moment Luke thought he might cry. There in his reflection was the image that had only been in his mind’s eye for years. Dress that clung to his body, sultry hair and makeup, heels giving his legs and ass completely different definition. He even had the hint of curves! For the first time in his life, Luke felt pretty. Luke felt radiant. Luke felt sexy. 

Luke felt free. 

“You…” Mara paused, looking as if she were nearly as taken aback as he was. “You’re beautiful, Luke. You’re absolutely beautiful.” 

“I didn’t know how much I needed this, Mara,” Luke whispered. “You have no idea how much you’ve helped me.” 

“Maybe. But I can see and feel the difference in you and I don’t mean what you’re wearing. I like this you.” 

Lipstick be damned, Luke turned, embraced Mara and kissed her. “I like this me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature a whole bunch of Capital E Explicit


	5. Absolution

It was out of instinct, really. 

Luke was seated on the couch by the front door, the doorchime rang, and he went to open it. It wasn’t until he was face to face with the female Mirialan that he remembered he was wearing a little black dress and heels. It took just about everything he had to not slam the door shut on the poor girl and instead offer a small smile, took the bag of food from her, and provided a tip. 

“Honestly, more people should have nice fancy dates at home,” the Mirialan said with a chipper smile. “Have a nice evening, ma’am!” 

The delivery person left and Luke closed the door and turned on his heels wide-eyed only to find Mara staring at him with her hand clasped over her mouth. 

“I can’t believe I did that,” Luke said.    
  
Mara strode over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? Do you need to stop?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Luke said, holding up a hand. “I don’t think she recognized me.” 

His heart was racing but as he called on the Force to help calm himself, he realized that the Mirialan really hadn’t identified him. The problem with being a notably famous person was just about everyone did a doubletake they thought was imperceptible to him. The  _ Oh Stars is that Luke Skywalker?  _ look. This delivery person, though, didn’t. She thought he was just a woman dressed up for a nice evening date at home. 

“Are you sure?” Mara asked. 

Luke nodded. “Believe it or not, having that happen was a bit of a relief. It feels good to know that…”

He trailed off. It felt good to know what? That he looked the part? That someone other than Mara had seen him dressed like this? 

“That you can be yourself?” Mara asked. 

“Maybe that’s it,” Luke replied with a soft smile. 

Dinner was delicious, though Luke was far more focused on the company than the meal. It had been far too long since they had been able to sit down and simply enjoy each other. Their responsibilities and travels often separated them for long stretches and, Luke realized, they perhaps hadn’t been making the most of the time they had together. When was the last time they sat down for a nice dinner and talked about anything other than their various duties to the Galaxy at large? They talked about snubship races, the new airspeeder out of SoroSuub, the changes Mara was thinking of making to her personal freighter. He laughed and smiled all meal long, feeling that he was present in the moment for the first time in months. 

“So what do you think about the design changes?” Mara asked. 

Luke tilted his head, reading over the rough layout she had drawn out on a napkin. “That looks great. You’re not exactly hauling cargo these days so repurposing all that storage space to more comfortable living quarters makes a lot of sense.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Mara said. “We could actually get a bed in there both of us can sleep in.” 

She had a point. “You’re right. If you were to do this, you know I think I could do more travel with you. Especially if you install that starfighter docking clamp. If I need to head another direction a bit I can jump out then meet back up with you. Make that more of my base of work than this place.” 

“It would be nice to talk to you in person more than having most of our conversations be over the holonet,” Mara said. “I’ve got a contact at a Corellian shipyard who can cut me a deal on the work. So…?”

Luke grinned. “Let’s do it.” 

It was when they finished their meals that Luke felt Mara’s foot slowly brush up his bare leg. His eyes locked with hers and a moment later, they left the table and hurried to their room. In a blink, Luke’s back was against the wall by the door and Mara’s lips hungrily pressed against his. He wrapped one arm around Mara’s waist and braced himself against the wall with the other as his eyes closed, returning the kiss with every bit of passion. Fireworks shot up and down his spine as he felt Mara’s fingers dancing across the skin of his exposed back. Luke’s hand on Mara’s waist drifted down to the slit on her dress, palm pressing into her leg and drifting up until it rested on her ass. 

When Mara broke the kiss, Luke could see she was as flushed as he was. Without saying a word (because, truly, no words were needed) Luke extricated himself from the wall and took Mara’s hand to bring her to the bed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently pushed her into a seated position on the edge. Luke leaned in to give her a soft kiss before kneeling in front of her and placing his hands on her knees to spread her legs apart, making sure to thank the Stars, Force, any deity he could think of that the cut of her dress gave him such easy access to her. Luke’s hands slowly drifted to her inner thighs, sliding upwards before reaching the black lace thong hidden beneath her evening wear. 

Luke pushed the material to the side and he could feel Mara tense in anticipation. He heard her sharp inhale when he leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue up and down her folds and clit. While his hands gently massaged her thighs, his tongue circled her clit before he pressed his lips to them, sucking gently. Every so often, just as he sensed Mara perhaps teetering on the edge of climax, Luke would move back to her folds before refocusing on her clit. Before long Luke could feel Mara’s hand on the back of his head, fingers intertwining with his hair to hold him right where he was to focus on that most sensitive of spots. 

He could feel her breathing quicken and body tense. Her fingers tugged a little harder on his hair. All at once Mara’s back arched and she let out a loud and long moan as her body shook, orgasm coursing through her. Luke rocked back just in time to see Mara collapse on her back. He stood on his own shaky, heeled feet. Mara’s eyes were closed, breathing heavy but beginning to slow, arm draped over her eyes as if overwhelmed. 

With a smile, Luke laid down beside her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Hi there.” 

Mara shifted her arm and cracked an eye open with a lazy grin. “You look smug.” 

“Should I not be?” 

“Oh I didn’t say that.” 

Luke wrapped an arm around Mara’s waist and closed his eyes, focusing on her breathing, trying to match every intake and exhale. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, side by side, reveling in each other’s company. If the night were to end right at that moment, it would have been a beautiful way to end a perfect day. Involuntarily a content sigh escaped his lips. 

“Your makeup’s a mess,” Mara teased.    
  
“Worth it,” Luke mumbled. 

Luke opened his eyes as he felt Mara shift beside him. He watched as she sat up, reached under her dress, and slowly removed her thong, tossing it to the floor. Her eyes locked onto Luke’s as she leaned over him, fingers gently grasping the skirt of his form-fitting black dress. She paused, seeking permission, clearly still worried that things could still move too quickly for him. Perhaps they could, but he trusted Mara. Somehow after today, he found a way to trust her even more. He nodded his consent. 

Carefully she pushed the black dress’ skirt up and over his hips to his waist, exposing his satin panties that tried valiantly but failed to conceal the outline of his erection. Mara hooked her fingers between the panties and his hips, pulling them down to his knees to free his smooth and hardened cock. Normally both of them would have completely disrobed, but this time Mara left both of their dresses on. Looking back up at her, he could see in her expression why. She wanted him to feel beautiful while they made love. 

Luke felt his stomach flutter as Mara straddled his waist, her dress’ skirt spilling over his hips and legs. Taking hold of his cock with one hand and placing the other on Luke’s stomach to steady herself, Mara slowly lowered herself onto him. Luke let out a soft moan as his cock disappeared between her folds, heat and pressure surrounding him. Luke placed his hands on her hips, helping to ease her down until she had fully enveloped him. Their eyes remained locked onto each other’s as Mara’s hips began to slide up and down his cock. 

Stars, Mara was beautiful. Force, Luke loved her. 

He could feel his cheeks flush as Mara moved quicker. She shifted one hand to rest on his chest, the back of her palm brushing against his synthetic breast. He realized that for a fleeting moment, he wished that those breastforms weren’t just molded to his chest but real. What must that sensation be like, to feel Mara’s touch against his breasts? Swallowing, he pushed that thought to the side. 

Luke could hear that Mara’s breathing was as labored as his. Every time Mara touched him, electricity shot through his body. With each downward thrust of Mara’s hips, Luke bucked up to meet her. His fingers dug tighter into her waist as pressure started to mount within him. As much as he tried to will himself to hold back, it was all too much. The sensation of Mara riding him, the image of her stark beauty, the thoughts of his feminine transformation. 

He shouted her name as he came, hands holding her hips down to his, body shaking as perhaps the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced rocked his whole being. 

Mara collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, their breathing once again heavy and struggling to normalize. Luke buried his face in her shoulder and felt tears prickling at his eyes. Euphoria flooded over him. Luke sniffling caused Mara’s eyes to snap wide open. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

He nodded, face still buried in her shoulder. “More okay than you can possibly know.” 

Mara rolled off and nestled beside him, her arms wrapped around him and his arms around her. Much of their day had been spent talking more than they had in ages, but now there was no need for words. All that needed to be done was revel in each other’s happiness. When Luke eventually cracked an eye open to look at the clock on his nightstand, he realized they had been quietly laying there for nearly an hour. 

“It’s getting late,” Mara noted. 

A tinge of sadness hit Luke as he realized the day, this most wonderful of days, was drawing to a close. “We should get cleaned up.” 

Mara kissed his cheek and slid off the bed before helping Luke up. He nearly tripped as he set his weight, forgetting that he was still wearing the silvery heels. Luke slid his panties back over his hips and took Mara’s hand and walked towards the refresher. Together they helped each other out of their evening wear, carefully setting dresses, bras, panties, and heels aside. Before long they were under the hot spray of water from the shower, washing each other with care. Another pang of melancholy settled on Luke as Mara carefully removed his makeup and washed the product out of his hair. 

She had left the shower first to change, leaving Luke a moment to himself. Taking a deep breath, he reached out to the Force to center himself. He needed to take stock of where he was, how he was feeling. All day he had been prepared for guilt and shame, and if it was ever going to show up now was the time with the day ending. Once more, those feelings didn’t surface. All there was inside Luke was peace and contentment. 

This was meant to be. 

A few minutes later he turned off the shower and dried off before walking back into the bedroom. Just as he had this morning, he was greeted by the sight of Mara wearing something stunning. A black, sheer mesh and lace slip that only just made it to the halfway point of her hips. She smiled, then patted the bed next to her. His eyes followed to a matching slip in red with a matching pair of panties. 

Mara helped him into the sleepwear, kissed him, and pulled him into bed. Luke sighed at the sensation of mesh and lace against his skin, smiling over his shoulder as Mara settled on her side behind Luke, wrapping her arm around him while pressing her front into his back. 

“Goodnight, beautiful,” Mara said. 

For one last time that day, Luke blushed. “I love you, Mara. Thank you.”

Mara gently squeezed him in acknowledgement. Only a few minutes later, Luke drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had enjoyed in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Part I
> 
> Part II next, unofficially dubbed DRESSES IN SPAAAAAAACEEEEEE


	6. Part II - Full Bodied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months in and Luke has never been happier in life, but there are still new things to experience.

Luke and Mara often wondered aloud why it had taken them so long to make the conversions to her freighter. 

Both of them had spent the bulk of their lives on the move, traveling from system to system to tend to their duties. Luke wasn’t quite sure if he logged more sleep in his X-wing or in a bed. None of that was to say they hated travel, quite the contrary. Both Luke and Mara had developed almost a preference for living on a starship or freighter or starfighter. There was the calming hum of the sublights in realspace and the stark, molten black and blue beauty of a hyperspace tunnel. As much as a flat on the ground could feel like home, so too could the cockpit and living quarters on a freighter. Now that they were traveling together, well, this felt as home as any place could be. 

There was, of course, another major perk of these new living and travel arrangements. Depending on where they were going, hyperspace jumps could stretch out for days at a time and that meant for long stretches it was just Luke and Mara. That directly meant there were long stretches where Luke could be himself. Force, he was thankful Mara had built in an impressive walk-in closet to the redesign plans. 

Luke tugged his green u-neck tank top into place, adjusting the neckline and taking just a moment to admire the not-quite revealing but not-quite modest amount of cleavage it showed in his mirrored reflection. He had gotten more or less used to wearing the synthetic breast forms and spent most of his hyperspace time with them fused to his chest. That, paired with the bustier style bras he had begun to gravitate towards to pinch in his sides just a touch, gave him almost the illusion of curves. Next he tugged on a pair of skinny-cut, form fitting brown trousers that left his ankles exposed and rested low on his hip, leaving a small strip of skin on his toned stomach exposed between the bottom of his shirt and the top of the pants. 

Sitting down on a bench in the closet, Luke mulled over his footwear choices before settling on a pair of black ankle boots with a three inch block heel. After sliding those on, Luke stood and padded towards a collection of jackets, perusing for a few moments before selecting a brown Bantha leather cropped coat with three-quarters length sleeves. After pulling it over his arms and shoulders, he stood in front of the full-length mirror one more time. 

Every day, Luke felt a little more pleased and a little more comfortable with his own attempts to dress in a way that made him feel at ease. He’d even gotten better at applying his own makeup, today selecting an understated combination of eyeshadow, blush, and lip gloss that didn’t draw too much attention, but accented the ways his face could look and feel feminine. He had put his hair into a spiky fauxhawk of sorts. If Aunt Beru could see him now. She had always gotten on his case for not taking better care of his hair.

Admittedly, Luke still felt a little self-conscious when he went about getting ready for the day without Mara’s input. Today he wanted to give it a shot on his own and as he turned from side to side in front of the mirror, he found he was particularly pleased with his work today. Maybe nearly four months of practice were paying off and he was finally getting the hang of this. Satisfied with his choices, Luke strode out of the ship’s master suite and made his way towards the main crew hold. He saw Mara seated at the table by the galley, piping hot mug of caf in front of her as she read through her datapad. 

“Morning, love,” Luke said. 

Mara glanced up from the datapad and smiled. “Morning, beautiful. And I must emphasize the  _ beautiful _ today.” 

“You’re just saying that to be nice.” Luke rolled his eyes but smiled, sitting down at the table on the opposite side.” 

“I mean it,” Mara replied. “That’s a very flattering look for you. Though I wouldn’t mind a vest instead of a jacket.” 

“You just want to stare at my arms all day.” 

“Guilty as charged. I suppose the hint of abs you’re giving me will have to suffice, alas.” 

Luke rolled his eyes, reaching across the table for the pot of caf and an empty mug. He still didn’t particularly enjoy the taste of the stuff, but a pick-me-up was required when he was running on this little sleep. Granted, since making the changes to Mara’s ship, spending more time aboard during travels, and gaining access to a much larger wardrobe, both he and Mara had for one reason or another been getting less sleep at night. Not that he minded, he mused to himself as a soft blush rose on his cheeks. 

“Got a request from Karrde,” Mara said, interrupting his thoughts. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how likely is it this request will involve blasters being pulled?” Luke asked, peering over his mug of caf.

“Solid seven,” Mara replied. “Data auction at some high spending fringe gala. Dress code would indicate some sort of civility is recommended, but you know how this goes.” 

“Do you need me to come with?” Luke asked. 

He knew better than to say he was going to come with her. First, she was entirely capable of taking care of herself and had proven it to him over and over again. Second, he stuck out like a sore thumb anywhere he went. Sure he was concerned any time she went on one of these errands for Talon Karrde, but his presence would simply put a bigger target on her back. 

“Truth be told I wouldn’t mind it this time,” Mara said. “These gala auctions are tricky because you have to mix socializing with doing your job. Extra set of eyes couldn’t hurt. Problem is…”

Luke held up a hand. “Luke Skywalker waltzing in would probably bring the house down.”

“Precisely.” Mara offered a half grin. “Might have a way to get around that issue, though?”

Luke raised a brow. 

“Lean into this,” Mara said, gesturing towards his outfit. “But only if you’re comfortable with it. I know someone in port that can help make sure no one recognizes you. I mean, not that anyone could now.”

Luke flashed back to the dinner delivery driver that didn’t flash so much of an inkling of recognition when he mistakenly opened up the door dressed in, well, a dress. That had been months ago and both he and Mara had only gotten better at accentuating his features through wardrobe, makeup, and even focusing on the way he walked. Now when he dressed like this, Luke Skywalker seemed to disappear and someone else took his place. 

“How sure are you that I wouldn’t be recognized?” Luke asked. 

“Absolutely certain,” Mara replied. 

“Then let’s do it,” Luke said, almost surprising himself with how quickly he agreed. 

Mara blinked. “Are… are you sure? This is a big step. You’re not just going to be out in public, you’re going to be out in public in a situation where you might have to pull a lightsaber.” 

“All the more reason to go,” Luke said. “Besides, I’ve still got some empty closet space and an auction gala sounds like an excuse to buy a few things.” 

Mara tilted her head back and laughed. “Luke Skywalker, priorities always in order. Okay, I'll . make a call to my contact and have them meet us on board. We’ll be as discreet as possible.” 

It would be another nearly full standard day before they dropped out of hyperspace, giving Luke and Mara plenty of time to go over the intelligence from Karrde. This was one of those data auction events where secrets and treasures were sold. Of particular interest to Karrde (since he seemed to be making a decent living providing intel to Airen Cracken and New Repulic Intelligence) was the location of an Old Republic munitions and ship cache that had fallen off scanners years ago. From the guestlist, it was clear at least one Imperial warlord was trying to acquire the location.

The plan was simple. Win the bid. Should that fall short, steal the data. 

Later that evening, Luke found himself in the freighter’s recently remodeled shower, letting the hot water run down his body before grabbing a bottle of body wash. As he ran it over his flat chest, he felt a quick pang of… annoyance? Sadness? He had more than gotten used to the breast forms Mara had gotten him to the point that when he was without them, it felt as if something was missing. No, more than that. Without them it felt like something was  _ wrong _ . 

Sighing, Luke finished with the body wash before picking up his razor. Their schedule tomorrow looked tight and, given some of the outfits Mara was eyeing for him, he definitely needed to get ready early. The first few times he’d shaved without Mara’s help, he’d given himself more than a few nicks and cuts. Practice makes perfect, though, and he’d finally gotten to the point he could do this without worry. Before long (and with an application of scented lotion after he had dried off), his skin was smooth to his liking. Standing in front of the mirror and before doing anything else, he picked up the breast forms and applicator tool and molded them back into place on his chest. The instant he had finished, a sense of relief flooded over him. It was harder to get around just how much he did not like taking those off anymore. 

Feeling a bit more at ease, Luke turned to the sleepwear that he’d selected for the evening. He didn’t always go with something like this, but sometimes it was nice to wear something sexy and damn it, he deserved to feel pretty didn’t he? Smiling to himself he picked up the red, lace g-string that sat on top and slid one leg before the other, slowly lifting it up and settling it on his hips. It barely covered his cock and did absolutely nothing to cover his ass. Twisting a bit in front of the mirror, he shivered at the sight. Next he produced a matching red teddy, satin on the bottom and lace covering his chest with only a pair of thin straps to hold it to his shoulders. He carefully brought the material over his head and down his torso, taking care to smooth out the satin sides that clung to his skin before flaring out slightly at his hips. 

He looked back in the mirror and tilted his head. For the most part he was pleased with the look, but his face bothered him. Knowing it was too late for makeup, he carefully styled his hair back into that feminine faux-hawk. It wasn’t perfect, but it didn’t need to be. The reflection looking back at him was less masculine and significantly more feminine. Content, he padded back towards their master quarters, placing one foot in front of the other  _ just so _ to cause his hips to sway just a touch with each step. So much of this required practice, but some things were starting to happen without having to think about it. 

Mara was sitting in bed reading her datapad when he opened the door. She glanced up, blinked once, then twice before her jaw dropped. 

“Something wrong, love?” Luke said with an impish grin.

“Only that you need to warn me if you’re going to march in wearing something like that,” Mara replied. “I think I blacked out for a few seconds.” 

“Goodness,” Luke said as he slowly walked towards her. “I’ll be sure never to wear something like this again. Out of respect for your well being, of course.” 

Mara grabbed his wrist. “Oh shut up.” 

Before he could so much as blink Mara was on her feet and her lips were firmly pressed against his. Luke melted into her, wrapping an arm around her waist and returning the kiss with just as much passion. He felt Mara’s hands slip under the teddy, her fingers dancing up his back as her tongue parted his lips and pushed into his mouth. As their tongues danced, Luke slid a hand under Mara’s shirt to cup a breast, gently squeezing and kneading, teasing a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. 

Mara broke the kiss and took a step back, hurriedly removing her shirt and dropping to her knees. She lifted up the front of Luke’s teddy, exposing the red g-string. The head of his now hard cock poked out from the top of the lacy material. Licking her lips, Mara pushed the g-string down his legs, exposing his shaft for a mere moment before she leaned forward and planted a kiss upon the head. 

“Luke,” she said as she looked up at him. “I was thinking about trying something, but you can absolutely say no if you don’t want to.” 

“Hm?” Luke asked. He could feel his cheeks flush. 

Biting her lip, Mara slowly moved a hand to his ass. Her finger slipped between his cheeks and came to rest against his virgin entrance. 

“Oh,” Luke said. 

“Like I said, you don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.” 

It was Luke’s turn to chew on his lip. Had he thought about trying this before? Sure, but he’d always lost the nerve each time he considered exploring this. Perhaps part of the hangup was that he didn’t know how Mara would react, which was of course absurd but deep insecurities about one’s sexuality and identity tended to manifest in irrational ways. There wasn’t anything wrong with anyone exploring this part of themselves, but Luke’s nerves had always betrayed him. Exploring this with Mara, though… 

“Let’s… let’s try,” Luke said quietly. 

“Are you sure?” 

He nodded a confirmation and Mara reached over to her nightstand, producing a bottle of lube and applying a generous amount to her finger. She looked up at him again, offering a reassuring smile before leaning forward and enveloping the head of his cock in her mouth. Luke tilted his head back, letting out a soft moan as she began to bob up and down his shaft. He almost didn’t notice her hand moving back to his ass, but he definitely noticed the pressure against his hole as her finger pushed… then slipped into him. 

He gasped at the sensation of her finger pushing further into him, then brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Initially there had been a hint of pain, but as her finger slid in and out of him, gently massaging his prostate. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling. Pleasure seemed to radiate outwards through his body in all directions, all of which was amplified by Mara continuing to go down on his cock. 

It was inevitable that this new pleasure would push him over the edge quickly. Luke felt his whole body tense before every muscle seemingly exploded, pleasure coursing through his entire being in waves unlike any orgasm he had ever had before. It wasn’t just one fleeting moment of release. He screamed Mara’s name as his orgasm continued to rock his body. Mara pulled back until just the head of his cock was in her mouth. He could feel the cum shooting from his cock, but that sensation was overshadowed by the whole-body eruption of bliss that was only just beginning to subside. 

Mara let go of him just as his legs gave out, causing him to collapse to his knees, desperately panting and trying to catch his breath. Just a few minutes ago he had nervously given into something he had always wanted to try. Now he was kicking himself for not having let himself experience such an experience ages ago. He had no idea an orgasm could feel like that. 

“Mara that was-”

Grabbing the back of Luke’s head and tilting it back a touch, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again, prodding his mouth open with her tongue. A split second later he felt something warm and salty hit his tongue. His own cum, he realized with a start. Mara pulled away and gazed at him for a moment before clamping her hand to her mouth.    


“Luke I’m sorry!” She said. “I should have asked-”

Luke shook his head, closing his eyes and resting a hand on the floor beneath him. His free hand rested just above his chest as he let his cum linger on his tongue for another few moments before swallowing. He hadn’t expected that, but he was mildly surprised that he didn’t find it unpleasant. Quite the contrary, he  _ enjoyed  _ it. Maybe it was just the rush of something new or maybe he just liked it and that was fine. 

With a smile, Luke opened his eyes and looked at Mara. “It’s okay. That was… absolutely incredible. All of it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Definitely sure. Now I believe I need to return the favor.” 

It was Mara’s turn to scream in pleasure as he went down on her right there on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Sometimes real life gets in the way of writing but I do hope the wait was worth it!


End file.
